


All Full

by spnalldamnday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Roommates, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnalldamnday/pseuds/spnalldamnday
Summary: When Dean reveals his unorthodox coping mechanism to his long-time crush and roommate, Cas, well... things go unexpectedly.(Tags added with chapter updates.)





	1. Good Boy

Dean knew that he was supposed to be focused on the screen in front of him. He knew he should be laughing when Charlie, Cas, or Benny laughed. Act surprised when Sammy gasped. Something along those lines. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t. It was thundering and lightning. He couldn’t ignore that.

  
Since Dean was four years old, he was petrified of thunderstorms. A bolt of lightning hit a transformer box and started the fire that took his mother away from him. A thunderstorm made he and Sammy orphans. It wasn’t just noise. It wasn’t just scary lights. It scared him to his core. He couldn’t let anyone see that—especially Sammy. Normally, he can cope with it. Thunderstorms usually pass after a few minutes. This one was freakishly long and catching him off guard. He felt raw… vulnerable…

  
So, he decided to do the one thing that helped him calm down. It worked when he was four and it still had the same effect.

  
“Be right back, guys.” Dean got off of the couch and walked into the bathroom. He sat down on the floor against the tub and tried to even out his breathing. Once that was somewhat under control, without really thinking about it, he put his thumb in his mouth. Instantly, he felt his heart rate begin to decrease back to a normal level. He palms felt less sweaty. Something about that childhood comfort calmed him down almost immediately. He didn’t know how long he sat there. His breathing was normal and his heart had stopped pounding in his ears. The familiar weight on this tongue soothed him. The soft suckles calming him to his deepest level.

  
“Dean?” He heard Cas calling him from the other side of the door.

  
“Y-yea, just a sec.” He quickly flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

  
When he opened the door, Cas didn’t say a word. He simply grabbed Dean’s wrist and walked him to the couch.

  
“W-where is everyone?” Dean looked around, confused that the TV was turned off.

  
“Dean, they left half an hour ago. You were in the bathroom for forty-five minutes. Are you sick?” His roommate of three years and best friend of five held onto his wrist and stared at him with those damn soul-piercing eyes. You would think a psychology major would know that that stare made people uncomfortable in times like these.

  
“Forty-five minutes? Shit…” Dean wiped his hand over his face. “No… No, I’m not sick.” He refused to meet Castiel’s eyes. Cas didn’t need to know about this shit. His fear of thunderstorms… his “habit,” nothing…

  
“Dean. I have known you for far too long to buy that bullshit. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

  
Cas can’t know. Cas will never talk to him again if he knows what a baby Dean really is… He certainly won’t return the feelings Dean has had for him if he found out how weak Dean is. “I… I just didn’t like the movie.”

  
“You didn’t like… Bullshit. Dean, I need you to be honest with me because now I’m beginning to think that something very serious is going on. Please.” Cas gave him that award-winning concerned look; head tilt and little lip pout included. Damn him.

  
“I, uh… I was scared of the storm…” It was barely above a whisper but Dean felt like he had screamed it to the world.

  
Cas chuckled. “I know you’re scared of thunderstorms. Anyone with your background would be. Why try to keep that a secret?”

  
“I have a coping mechanism, I guess you’d call it.”

  
“Oh! Dean, you masturbating does not help you properly deal with your prob—“

  
“What the fuck? No! I wasn’t masturbating… I—It’s not that.” Dean thought to himself that it probably would have been easier to go with that lie. He shouldn’t have said anything to contradict Cas’s thought process.

  
“Then what were you doing?” Cas squinted his eyes, tilted his head even further, and scooted minutely closer to Dean.

  
Dean paused and looked at his friend. He couldn’t lie to him. “It started when I was little… Um… sucking my thumb helps. There, I said it.”

  
Cas hummed quietly. “Sucking your thumb, hm? I can see how that would be considered therapeutic. Children must enjoy it for a reason.” Dean just stared at him. Are you kidding? Could this guy be any more attractive? He was okay with this. He didn’t push Dean away. “However,” Cas continued and Dean looked up shyly from his spot on the couch. Here it comes. Some remark about how he needs to grow up. It was too good to be true. “Sucking your thumb repeatedly for this many years does not go without consequence to your oral health.”

  
Dean couldn’t help the laugh that came from his mouth. “Seriously? You- you have a problem with how it fucks with my oral health?”

  
“Dean, this is no joke. How often do you suck your thumb? You could be developing, or have already developed, serious issues with your teeth. Perhaps even the roof of your mouth.”

  
“I—I don’t know. Whenever there was a thunderstorm back home, I could usually find something to help me calm down. Talking to Sammy, driving somewhere calm in the Impala, something was always there. I didn’t su—do _that_ as much. Here, in the apartment, away from where everything started, those things don’t work as much. So, I don’t think I have any ‘oral health’ damage. I started doing it more often here. I don’t know why it took so long for me to calm down this time.”

  
“Perhaps having so many people over put you on edge. There’s no need to be ashamed of calming yourself. Any time you need to come to me to talk or calm down, I’m here for you. I have coping mechanisms, too. I doodle and write and—“

  
“But you don’t suck your thumb like you’re a fucking baby!” Dean got up and stormed to his room. Why did Cas have to be so damn understanding? Trying to connect with him and shit. It pissed Dean off to know that Cas thought this was okay. Normal, even! A grown-ass man sucking his thumb. It would have pissed him off even more if he has told him to grow up. Fuck, no it wouldn’t have. Dean was clueless about what he was feeling. What was worse? There was no way to know.

  
Dean half-expected Cas to come knocking on the door and try to talk through everything, but he didn’t. After another hour or so, Dean heard the front door shut. He was glad. He didn’t want to talk even more about his tendencies. Let Cas go somewhere else and leave him to his own thoughts. Dean supposed he had always had a bit of an oral fixation. It was just oddly comforting to have something in his mouth. Chewing on a pen cap, biting his nails, eating pie… Those were all comforting things. So what if he needed something else comforting him when he was scared? He didn't want to have to rationalize a basic part of his psyche tonight. These thoughts continued for quite a while, and then before he had even stripped for bed, he was drifting off to the sound of a soft, gentle rain hitting the roof.

  
BANG.

  
The sound of thunder jerked Dean from his sleep. He sat straight up, sweat covering his still-clothed body. Running a hand over his face, Dean laid back down and tried to cool himself off by removing his clothes. Once he was in his boxers alone, he turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

  
BANG! BANG!

  
Two rapid thunder strikes startled him to the point of yelping. He covered his head with the blanket and immediately stuck his thumb in his mouth. Ugh, why did he have to be such a baby? He was a 23-year-old man cowering under his covers because of a noise. He was so stupid.

  
“Dean?” Cas’s voice filled the doorway.

  
“Yea?”  
“I figured that last one woke you up. Do you need anything?”

  
“No, Cas. I’m good. Thanks.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“No,” Dean whispered it so quietly, he wasn’t sure if Cas had even heard.

  
With that, Cas left.

  
Huh. That was unusual. Cas generally would talk Dean into confessing everything- just like he had done earlier that day. He never left him. For some reason, that made Dean’s heart ache. He sucked his thumb harder. Whether he heard Dean’s “no,” or not, he would stay, if past experiences are anything to go on. But, now he knows Dean is a freak. So much for human comfort. He pushed the digit in further and sighed, finally content.

  
Dean had already begun dozing when his bedside lamp turned on. “Scoot over.” Cas left no room for argument.

  
Dean scooted and looked up at his friend, not even realizing his thumb was still in his mouth. Cas got under the covers, immediately opening his arms in an… invitation?

  
When Dean laid frozen, Cas gently pulled Dean’s hand away from his mouth and pulled him into his arms. “You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you, baby boy.”

  
For some weird reason, the term of endearment did nothing to Dean other than force him to cuddle closer. He didn’t feel strange. He didn’t feel awkward. He felt loved. But, something was missing.

  
“Thanks, but-“

  
“It’s not the same as sucking your thumb?” Dean just shook his head. He brought his thumb up to his mouth but Cas gently pushed it away. “No, sweetie. No more thumb sucking. I’ve got something even better for you.”

  
Dean looked up, confused and sleepy. Cas kept eye contact as he put something to Dean’s lips. “Open.” Dean did as he was told. The mystery excited him. Then he realized Cas had put a pacifier in his mouth. A fucking pacifier. That’s what he had gone and bought. He should be irritated and angry. He wasn’t a baby. But… the feeling of something different than his own thumb was exhilarating. It tasted different. A little like plastic, but a hint of sweetness. The feeling compounded with Cas’ arms and scent made him feel more comfortable that he ever had. “Suck.” Dean instantly began sucking the pacifier and he kept his eye contact with Cas. “Good, baby. You’re such a good boy.”

  
Dean nuzzled into Cas’ chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cas pulled him closer. Dean smiled despite himself. The pacifier fell out. He whined at the loss, but Cas quickly retrieved it from the space between them and pushed it close to Dean’s mouth. Right before Dean could capture it, Cas pulled it away. “If you drop it again, then you have to get it back without using your hands.” Dean wanted to protest, but Cas continued. “Good boys appreciate what their daddy gives them.”

  
Dean just nodded. Good babies don’t talk back. What- where the fuck had that thought come from? Damn it, porn. Cas pushed the pacifier into his mouth and Dean accepted it. “Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?” He fucking nodded. “Then show Daddy you appreciate your prize. Suck, baby. I want to see my baby comfy and taken care of… to see my baby happy.” What the fuck was happening? Where was this almost-dirty talk coming from? His eyes darted around, trying to figure out if this was a dream or a nightmare.

  
“Baby boy, I know you’re overthinking this. Daddy knows you so well; known you for so long. When you’re scared, you need your Daddy. That’s all there is to it. That’s not complicated. When you’re not scared and you’re a big boy, I’ll just be Cas. But when you need something filling your little-boy mouth and to be held, your Daddy is going to take care of you.”

  
Dean moaned at the thought. What else did Daddy want to fill his mouth with? What if this turned sexual? Cas… well, “Daddy” was making Dean’s wet dreams come to life. Daddy… Cas… His Daddy? Yea. He could get on board with this.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching it up a little and looking at things from Daddy's side of the situation.

 

                Cas opened his eyes before the sun could begin filtering through the window in Dean’s room. It was early; around 6:30 he would guess. He didn’t have to be to his internship until eight, so he decided to lie and watch Dean for a minute. Was it strange? Maybe. Did he care? Not at all.

                Last night ended very unexpectedly. When Dean stormed off into his room, Cas was left sitting on the couch, alone and confused. He had tried to be understanding of Dean’s coping mechanism, but perhaps that was not the approach he needed to take in this situation.

                Castiel was many things, but oblivious was not one of them. He knew of Dean’s, shall we say, habit. Scary movies, nightmares, troubling thoughts, and thunderstorms are bound to happen. Castiel saw and remembered every time that those plush lips wrapped around that thumb and those cheeks hollowed out… Well, that’s enough of that train of thought.

Naturally, Dean was unaware that he knew and Cas was perfectly content with keeping it that way for the remainder of their days. Regardless of the attraction he had developed for Dean over the past five years, he never wanted to alter things to the point of no return or beyond repair. He was content being best friends. Even if Dean returned those feelings, he wanted it to be Dean’s choice. He had enough on his plate— working four ten-hour days in the garage, Sam going off to college, rent going up, the Impala having some issues… the addition of a creepy roommate was not something he needed.

                Last night got Cas thinking a little too hard. He began questioning how wrong it would be to rush into Dean’s room, kiss everything better, and confess everything. His infatuation, love, and very inappropriate fantasies. Surely all of the hints he had picked up on over the years held some bearing. After sitting in the dark, the lamp beside the couch his only light, for far too long, Cas decided to go out. He needed to clear his head of those pesky thoughts. He only needed to be Dean’s friend and to suggest anything else was not only absurd, but arrogant.

                Their apartment was relatively close to a shopping center, so Castiel decided it best to clear his head at a bookstore. That always seemed to do the trick. However, after spending nearly thirty minutes in the Barnes and Noble with absolutely no luck, he decided to peruse the rest of the mall. Nothing remotely piqued his interest until he stumbled across a baby supply store, for a lack of a better term. In the window was a matching set of baby clothes, shoes, etc. What really caught Cas’ eye was the little pear-colored pacifier sitting on a small table beside the ensemble.

                Sometimes Castiel’s brain did this thing. He would have a thought and it would trigger other thoughts so rapidly that in a matter of seconds, he had a totally different frame of mind. This was one of those moments. In what was possibly less than twenty seconds, Cas had developed a plan. Not a foolproof plan, but a plan nonetheless.

                He was going to take away the stress from Dean’s life, well, at least part of it. He would give him an opportunity to let go of some control, make fewer decisions, and be happier. He would give him comfort, discipline, and most of all, a way to cope with his fears without feeling awkward or like an outcast. Yes, that was what needed to happen. As an intern- paid, mind you- at a successful counseling service, he knew that he needed to support his friend in any way possible. Even if that way entailed using the terms “daddy, baby, and suck,” more than the average conversation.

                So, that thought process is what led Castiel to walk out the store with a couple of pacifiers (the pear one was still his favorite because it reminded him of Dean’s eyes), some child-friendly cups and plates, some picture books, and a soft blanket. Cas desperately hoped that this would not be a waste, but it was possible that Dean would laugh in his face, demand rent for the next month, and kick him out. Cas didn’t like to think that Dean was capable of that cold-heartedness, but it was possible with what he was suggesting. If nothing else, Cas could make a charitable donation to a local children’s home. It was all left up to Dean.

                The rest was history.

                In the early morning light, Dean looked so content. His broad shoulders and muscular legs were relaxed and he was just, well, soft. He looked vulnerable and trusting. Cas smiled as he looked down between them and saw the pacifier had fallen out during the night. He anticipated it would have. It made him very happy to know that Dean had not removed it and placed it on the nightstand. His macho-man was his sweet little baby last night and it made his confidence, and morning problem, rise.

                As Cas laid there willing his biology to calm down and thinking about the events of the previous night, a thought that had been tucked away in the back of his mind pushed its way forward: what if Dean was just scared? What if he didn’t really want this? It was entirely plausible, understandable, and probable. So, Cas decided to give Dean a choice. He was not going to make this one choice for him.

                Cas gingerly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Dean from his peaceful sleep. He had plenty of time before work as he had showered before bed. So, he decided to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The whole nine yards, as Dean would say. He placed the eggs and bacon on a plate and sat them in the microwave to keep warm. He fixed a glass of orange juice and put off to the side. Then, he got out the Batman sectional plate that he bought the night before. He carefully cut the pancakes and placed them in the biggest section followed by small pieces of bacon and some berries in the little sections. He poured some orange juice into a matching Robin sippy cup and placed them on the table.

                Then he got to work with a piece of paper and a pen.

                “Dean,

                                I completely understand how conflicted you may be this morning. This is the breakfast that I’ve fixed for you, baby boy. If you don’t want to be little today—or ever again, for that matter—I completely understand. Eggs and bacon are in the microwave and a glass of orange juice is on the counter. This is your choice, Dean. I will know what you chose when I finish getting ready for work. If you want me to take care of you, then eat this breakfast and began tackling the to-do list on the back of this page. Otherwise, eat the other and go about your day off as usual. Either way, I respect your decision.

                                                                                                                Yours,

                                                                                                                                Castiel”

                Quickly, as he heard Dean rousing from his sleep in the other room, Cas set the table and ran the opposite direction to his room. This was either going to go exceptionally well or absolutely crash and burn.

                He thought about the possibility of Dean’s rejection while he brushed his teeth.

                He thought about the way Dean’s mouth would feel sucking marks onto his neck, or other places while he chose his outfit.

                He considered how Dean would react when he saw the plate and sippy cup while he made his bed.

                He fantasized about Dean willingly submitting to him while he gathered his things.

                He couldn’t think at all as he opened his bedroom door to step back into the kitchen.

                He could hardly stand when he saw what was in the kitchen.

                Dean was sitting at the table, shirtless and messy-hair included, his brow furrowed as he read over the note. When he heard Cas’ door open, he jerked his head up and his face flushed. He immediately looked back down and hunched over as he looked back to the plate before him and the microwave. Castiel had caught him mid-choice.

                When Castiel looked down at his wrist to see if he had time to sit and talk through this with Dean, he realized he had taken his watch off in Dean’s room the night before. So, without a word or eye contact, he went back to Dean’s room and retrieved it. He looked at the bed, tangled sheets and soft memories. That was all he would get from Dean in this fantasy. That one night. That was okay.

                Cas turned around, prepared to accept defeat in all its misery. He gasped when he saw that Dean had snuck up behind him. “Dean! You startled me.”

                “I’m sorry.” Dean looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. Great, Cas had made this gorgeous human being feel embarrassed.

                “Don’t apologize. I was just grabbing my watch to go to work. I’ll see you this afternoon.” Cas really wanted to skirt around Dean and ignore the shame he was feeling rise in his cheeks.

                “Oh… okay.” Dean looked lifted his eyes. He didn’t raise his head, but Cas could see that his attention was somewhere over to his right. When he followed the stare, the pacifier was looking back at him from the desk in Dean’s room.

                “Are you okay, Dean?”

                Dean paused and exhaled loudly. “Yea. I’m okay.”

                “Do you need anything before I go?” Castiel was excellent at reading his best friend, but this was like unchartered water and he really didn’t want to swim in it longer than necessary.

                Dean pointed to where he was staring- he pointed to the pacifier. “I… I didn’t know if I could get it myself, Daddy.”

                Castiel dropped his bag on the floor. In the same instant, his hand lifted Dean’s chin and looked into his eyes. “Baby boy, you are so good.”

                Dean gave a little half-smile and rolled his eyes. He shook his head a little and Cas was not having any of that. No, his baby needed to know how precious he was. So, he did what any rational human would in this scenario. He lifted Dean as much as he could and plopped him down on the bed. He quickly found Dean’s ticklish spots and showed no mercy. “You, young man, need to show yourself some respect.”

                Between breaths and laughs, Dean managed to shriek “Daddy! Daddy, no! That’s not fair.”

                Castiel withdrew slightly. “Then tell me, who is my special boy.”

                “Stop, Daddy! It’s too much!”

                “Then tell me who my special boy is.”

                “Me! I’m your good baby boy, Daddy! Now stop!” Dean calmed his laughing and Cas stopped tickling him and ruffled his hair.

                “Sweetie, you don’t have to ask for your pacifier, okay? You are mine to take care of and you can use anything that Daddy bout you while I’m a work to feel safe, got it?”

                Dean nodded. “Um… Daddy?” His voice was softer than before.

                “Yes, sweetheart?”

                “Can you… can you put it in my mouth? I’m not ready for breakfast yet.”

                Castiel could not contain the smile that spread over his face. Holy shit. Yes, yes, a million times, yes. This was a dream come true. He tried to tamp down his excitement before speaking. “Of course, baby.”

                Dean stayed on the bed and curled up beneath the blanket. Castiel picked up the pacifier and walked it over to his sweet little boy. He would never get used to this. Dean opened wide and happily accepted the gift. “Feel better?”

“Yea… I like sucking my paci, Daddy. It feels good.” He shyly ducked down under the covers and closed his eyes.

                “Sleep if you need to baby, but remember, you have a to-do list to finish today. My baby has to take care of himself on his day off work. Understand?” Dean nodded. Cas could see his smile playing at the back of the toy. Cas removed it. “Understand?”

                “Yes.”

                “Yes, what?”

                “Yes, Daddy. I understand. Promise I’ll be your good boy.”

                With that, Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, promised to be home at three like always, and walked out of the room. He couldn’t wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I know I said that I would try to update once a week, but the chapter was getting too long, so here is part of it a bit early! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins his to-do list. Sadly, he runs into a couple of problems.

                When Cas shut the door to Dean’s room, Dean nuzzled down further under the covers. He was so happy. Whenever his mind went to this safe space, he was cared for and so, so content. He was happy with Castiel leading him in the direction he should go and the feelings it stirred inside of his heart. It was beginning to rain again and for once, Dean didn’t feel so scared. The constant sound was peaceful. Hopefully thunder and lightning would hold off for today.

                Dean sucked the pacifier as hard as he could and breathed the scent of Castiel that he had left on the pillow. He tried to focus on the feeling of it in his mouth, but he soon became distracted by two things. For one, his stomach was beginning to tell him to eat. Secondly, and most prevalent, his cock was beginning to try and get his attention. Dean really wanted to take care of this problem, but he was only supposed to do what Cas had left him in the note. The thought of reading it thrilled him.

                So, he hopped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Dean was only wearing boxers and had the pacifier in his mouth. He was totally content with this outfit. He supposed he should be having an emotional meltdown about this time, but he couldn’t seem to find a downside to this little game he and Cas had begun to play. He was able to cuddle with his hot-as-fuck roommate and his kinky side was finally getting scratched.

                Dean sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the letter Cas… well, Daddy… had left him. He turned it over and began reading his to-do list.

_Hi there, sweet boy,_

_I am so thankful that you are completing this list. I think it will do wonderful things for you, and for me. Before you read any of the items on this list, please remember to only read one item at a time. If you need me, then please text me._

_1.) Eat breakfast, baby boy. You can eat the eggs and bacon that are in the microwave if you are still hungry after finishing what’s on your Batman plate. However, you can only drink from the sippy cups. No big boy cups today. Understand?_

           Dean sat and smiled. Hmm… Daddy was giving him some wiggle room, today. He could eat a big breakfast have some independence, but still under his Daddy’s thumb. Oh, this was fucking awesome. He began eating the pancakes and slowly worked his way through the entire breakfast spread—even the berries. His favorite part was by far drinking from his special cup that Daddy had bought him. It was so thoughtful of him to give him a cup that he really liked. Dean sat and looked down. He was so stuffed. He loved this feeling… his mouth full of the cup or paci, his tummy full of Daddy’s breakfast. Now he just needed Cas to fill that one part of him that Dean had been fantasizing about for years. His cock tried to stand up again, reminding him “Hey, it’s our day off. Let’s do this.”

           Not unless Daddy says. Dean shivered with the thought of his Daddy controlling his cock. He wanted it way too much.

           Well, time for task two.

_2.) I’m so happy you ate your breakfast like a good boy. Next, I want you to begin cleaning up your room. Daddy may want to visit you sometime, or you may have a nightmare. I do not want to trip on my way to comfort my baby._

           Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that one. Of course Cas threw that in there. He was always telling Dean to clean up his room and it was always ignored. Now, he knew that Dean would do anything he asked. Sneaky bastard.

           So, Dean put his plates in the sink and carried his sippy cup with him to his room. It wasn’t that bad. He stood there looking at the mess and thought about how to tackle it. Truly, all that needed to be done was make the bed, clean off the desk, floor, nightstand, vacuum, dust, start laundry… Okay, he got Cas’ point.

           He began by making up his bed. The fitted sheet had come off of one of the corners. Instead of walking around like a normal person, Dean decided to try and fix it from the other side. He had to move back and forth a few times to get it done.

           Oh. Ohh.

           The feeling of his boxers moving against his neglected cock and the warmth of the blankets made him whimper. He laid down on his stomach and rutted against the mattress some more. Daddy had never mentioned this game of theirs turning into something sexual, but it was so easy to make that jump in his mind. Dean stayed on his stomach, gently moving his hips, as he thought about what it would feel like for Cas to push into him from behind, running his lips up and down the side of his neck. Whispering dirty praises into his ear for being filled up so good.

           Of course, his dick began to hurt from being trapped between the mattress and himself.

           Daddy didn’t give you permission.

           With a huff, Dean began cleaning his room quickly and efficiently. Hopefully, Daddy put something pleasurable next on the list.

           After an hour, Dean’s room was as clean as it was going to get. He hadn’t began to tackle laundry, but it was still raining. The laundry room downstairs always smelled so gross and damp when it was raining. Cas would understand. He had to admit, his room looked nice and he was proud of himself for following a direction that he would normally avoid like the plague. He was a good boy for his Daddy. He smiled and practically ran to the kitchen to read his next task.

_3.) Great job, baby! Take a shower or bath. It does not matter to me either way. However, I do want you to take a long time in there and spend time relaxing. Make the water nice and hot and just spend time relaxing, baby. You work so hard during the week. It’s time for my baby to have a break. I give you permission to please yourself however you wish, baby boy._

           “Fuck,” Dean whispered and grabbed his dick beneath his boxers. Daddy gave him permission. Right there in black and white, Daddy told him that he could pleasure himself. “Fuck!”

           Dean walked to the bathroom, wanting to drag this part of the list out as long as possible. He got his favorite fluffy towel, washcloth, and his paci. The towel was a light pink. He told Cas that it was a white one that got screwed up because of a red cloth in the wash. Nope. Not at all. Dean liked pink. It was such a soft color, and it looked so pretty when pressed against his tan skin.

           He started the water and felt himself instantly harden beneath his boxers. He pulled them down slowly, enjoying the drag down his cock. The fact that his Daddy had included something so sexual in the note made Dean’s whole body happy. Cas wanted this to become even more intimate—he had to want that! No one wanting a platonic relationship would include that in a note. Right? Right.

           Dean ran his hand under the water and checked to see if it was warm. It was comfortable for him, but Daddy said to make it hot. Naturally, Dean had to listen so he turned the handle a little more. He stepped into the shower and placed his pacifier on the soap ledge. That was for later. For now, he needed to get clean before he could pleasure himself in any way.

           Dean washed his hair and body strictly from muscle memory. He wasted no conscious thought on cleaning himself. Instead, he focused on Daddy. It would be this hot if Daddy was in here, even if they used cooler water. It was easy to slip into the fantasy. He put the pacifier in his mouth and sucked.

           _“Good boy. Suck it for Daddy.” He could feel Cas’ hardness touching him right above his hole and Daddy wrapped his arms around him. “My baby loves being filled, don’t you?”_

_Dean nodded quickly and pushed his ass back._

_That earned a small smack to his right cheek. “No, no, baby. That little hole belongs to Daddy. Daddy decides when it gets filled. Daddy owns you.” Dean whimpered and let his head fall back on Cas’ shoulder. Cas removed the paci and replaced it with two of his fingers. “Let me feel what your little-boy mouth can do, baby.”_

_Dean sucked as hard as he could, massaging the fingers with his tongue and humming so they would vibrate. “My little boy is so, so good.” He removed his fingers and sucked Dean’ ear lobe into his mouth. “How do you need Daddy to fill you up, baby?”_

_“F-fill up my hole, Daddy. Please? Please put your cock in me, Daddy. Want to be full of you.”_

_“Fill_ your _hole? No, my sweet prince. That is_ my _hole. Ask again.”_

_“D-daddy… will fill up your little boy pussy?”_

_Cas growled and pushed into Dean so fucking slowly that—_

“Motherfucker!” Dean had came without even touching his hole. Fuck. He was looking forward to playing that game with himself. Fucking Cas with his sexy everything.

           The water was beginning to cool, so, Dean rinsed off his cum, still pissed, and began drying off.

_4.) I hope you're relaxed now, baby. Check out the bag that is on the desk in my room. All of those things are for you. Play with them, experiment with them, and choose a few to use for the rest of the day._

           Dean and Cas rarely went into one another’s rooms. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been in there. He was looking forward to being surrounded by Cas. His Daddy… His scent… And if there happened to be a pair of used underwear in the hamper that went missing, he knew nothing about it.

           Dean glanced around the room when he walked in. It was nothing spectacular. Clean lines and sharp contrasts were Cas’ style. Very clean. Very neat. Dean wanted very much to fuck with that. Make his Daddy lose some control. While looking around the room, his eyes fell on the desk. Yes, the bag was there, but there were also a few pictures. Pictures of Cas and his brothers. Cas and his stupid pimp mobile. Hmm… None of Dean. That made him sad.

           He frowned and took the bag over to the bed. He sat down and tried to keep his eyes from watering. Sure, he didn’t have any pictures of him and Cas, but Cas was always taking pictures. Yea, they lived together, but this made Dean reconsider everything. What if Cas didn’t want to be his Daddy all the time? What if it was just out of pity? Was he as important to Cas and Cas was to him?

           He shook his head. Of course he means as much to Cas… He has to…

           Dean finally looked into the bag. He needed to change his train of thought. He dumped the contents out on the bed and gave a small smile. On the bed were two more pacifiers, a few picture books, a soft blanket, and a little plushie squirrel. Daddy said to try them out.

           The first pacifier he tried was a light lilac color. It was a little larger than the one Dean had been using. He sucked it for a while and calmed down his earlier thoughts. It was comforting to have something this large in his mouth. It was a little smaller than his thumb, but it felt enormous. It was so wide. It felt right. The next pacifier was a in a little clear box with a different store name. It was very different than the other two. It was for adults. Fuck. Dean could tell. The part that he sucked on filled his mouth completely and if that wasn’t a giveaway, the navy letters “Daddy’s Boy” on the outside sure was. This was his favorite. It labeled him as his Daddy’s.

           He glanced at the picture books, but decided he didn’t want to read them. He wanted Daddy to read him bedtime stories. He felt of the blanket and rubbed against his cheek. It was so soft and perfect. The squirrel plushie was his new favorite thing, though. For sure.

           He was happy. Apart from there being no pictures of Dean in the room, he was still happy.

           He had brought the list in with him and read the next instruction.

_5.) I hope you like what I picked out, sweetie. Do something that you want to do. I may be in charge of your comfort, but I want you to have some time for yourself on your day off. Play a video game, take a nap, anything you like. Just don’t fall asleep for too long. You need to complete your list! You’re only halfway through._

           Dean thought about that one for a minute. Taking a nap sounded great. He slept the night before with Cas, but it was not a very restful sleep. He never woke up, but his head was filled with dreams. Dreams of this little thing going further and further until Cas had him full… in all the ways he wanted.

           He wanted to go to sleep for a few minutes. It was a few hours until Cas got home. It sounded absolutely terrible to walk back to his room. He would make Cas’ bed back up and no one would ever know. Expect him and his little squirrel.

           Dean laid down on the bed and covered himself up with the blanket. Everything smelled like Cas and his bed was so, so soft. He turned to the nightstand where there was a fan. He needed some noise to help him sleep. When he turned, he saw a picture. Him and Cas at Halloween dressed up as Leia and Han Solo, respectively. He gave a soft smile. Of course Cas loved him as much as Dean loved him. It didn’t take long to fall asleep.

           When Dean woke up, it was to silence. Complete silence. The fan had shut off. “Freaking short in a wire, I guess.” Dean though. However, he noticed he could not hear the fridge running or the heat… “Fuck.”

           The power was out and the gentle rain had picked up to a downpour. It was probably going to thunder soon. Dean whimpered and held the little squirrel tighter. He needed Daddy. He needed his Daddy right then.

           He looked at his phone and saw it was 2:50. Daddy would be home any minute. Until then, Dean refused to move… consequences be damned.

           For the next ten or fifteen minutes, Dean was petrified. The thunder had started. It was a distant rumble, but it was getting louder and closer. He tried playing on his phone, sucking his pacifier, even sucking his thumb, but it was useless. He had never been alone when the power was out. This was scarier than anything he had ever experienced. He hid further under the covers, sucked the pacifier, and tried to keep his cries silent.

           Finally, fucking finally, he heard the door open. “Daddy!” Dean jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. He locked his arms around Cas’ neck and sobbed. “Daddy, I was so scared. I didn’t finish my list. I’m so sorry. I slept for so long and, and the power went out, and—“

           He was silenced by Daddy putting a finger to his lips. “Shh, baby. Shh. Tell me, were you sleeping in my room?”

           “Y-yes, sir.” Dean couldn’t look him in the eye. Cas wrapped his arms around him and rocked him slowly back and forth.

           “Go back in there and get in bed. I will be there as soon as I wash up a little, okay? Try to steady your breathing, and then Daddy will make everything better, my sweet boy.” Cas kissed his cheek and hugged him close.

           “Okay, Daddy.” Dean hugged him back just as tightly and then walked back into the room. Of course Cas wasn’t mad. He understood. He was such a perfect Daddy. He didn’t need to mention how long he had slept.

           As soon as Dean felt comfortable in the bed, Cas walked in. “Where’s my special boy?”

           “Right here, Daddy.” Dean couldn’t help but lift his arms up.

           Cas chuckled. “Yes, my prince his right here.” He laid down beside Dean and pulled him into his chest. “Tell me what you did today, baby.”

           Dean nuzzled closer and yawned. “Well, I ate my breakfast and only used my special cup, like Daddy said. I cleaned my room up, like a good boy. I took a shower. I looked at all the nice things Daddy bought me. I took a nap… And I got scared. I’m sorry I didn’t finish my list.”

           Cas shook his head. “Baby, I understand why you didn’t finish. You were so scared. But you were brave! You are so brave.” Daddy pulled him closer and Dean huffed. He had to be honest.

           “Daddy…”

           “Yes, sweetie?”

           “I… I slept too long… I couldn’t have finished the list even if I wasn’t scared.” Dean hid his face in Cas’ chest and wanted to cry when he felt Cas tense beneath him.

           “Baby boy, your job was to finish those tasks. I am happy and proud that you were honest with me, but you have to have a consequence for this. Understand?”

           Dean nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

           “Lay down on your tummy and pull your boxers down below your cute little ass, baby.”

           “D-daddy?!” Holy fuck, no. He could not be spanked… certain issues would come up that could not be avoided. And cute little ass? Yes, please. This is the kind of dirty talk he could get behind any day of the week.

           “If you can’t handle this type of punishment, now is the time to say so, baby.”

           This was his out. This was Dean’s chance to say no. His chance to say he didn’t want anything sexual between them.

           Fuck. That.

           He pulled his boxers down and spread his legs a little. Maybe if he was lucky, Daddy would end up hitting his balls or… if he turned just the right way, his hole.

           Suddenly, Daddy was right beside him and whispering in his ear. “What do you think your punishment is, baby boy?”

           “You… aren’t you going to spank me, Daddy?”

           “Oh, no, baby. I have something much better planned. How many tasks did leave unfinished?”

           No spanking? Then what the fuck? “F-five, Daddy.”

           “Then I am going to fill you up, baby. The way I know you want to be filled more than anything. I’m going to put a finger in you, baby. Fill you up nice. Maybe more than one if you can take it. I’m going to finger my baby for five minutes. One minute for each thing you did not do for Daddy. You cannot come. You cannot rut against the mattress. Five minutes of your tight little hole taking what Daddy gives it. Can you handle it?”

           Dean shivered. His mind had officially broken. He couldn’t think. He could hardly breathe. Cas was going to… Cas was… Daddy… “Yes, Daddy. Yes! I can take it like a good boy!” He shivered as he felt Cas spread his cheeks. “C-can my mouth be full, too?”

           Daddy laughed. “Of course, baby.” Instead of the pacifier he was expecting, Cas ripped his boxers the rest of the way off and pressed them against his mouth. “Open, boy.”

           Dean opened his mouth and moaned. He felt his Daddy spit on his hole and rub the sensitive rim. He screamed through the fabric. His Daddy was about to fill him… Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Finally

           Looking back, Dean supposed it was never about the thumb-sucking alone. It was about feeling safe, comforted, and full in all of the right ways. It completed him when he was at his most vulnerable. So, when Cas promised to fill him up in a way he was too scared to ask for himself, Dean tensed up in pleasure and anticipation. It was going to happen. The man he had loved for years was finally going to open him up and give him what he wanted.

           While Dean was focused on the pleasure he was feeling and fantasizing about, he didn’t realize that his Daddy had stopped touching him until the warmth behind him left. He carefully removed the boxers from his mouth. “D-Daddy? Where are you going?”

           “Silly boy, I had to get some lube. I felt you tense up. I need to prep you more. Now, you asked to have something in your mouth. Put it back in and I’ll start our timer.” Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Cas clicking on his phone and tossing the lube onto the bed. His brows were furrowed in concentration. In a few short moments, his full attention would be on his baby boy. Dean smiled as he put the boxers back in place.

           After far too long, Cas was straddling Dean’s thighs and placed the phone where Dean could check the time whenever he wanted. “Are you ready to begin, love?”

           Dean nodded. He let out a little moan and decided to spread his legs as far as possible so Daddy would know just how ready he really was. Cas surprised him. As soon as he hit the start button on the timer, he slid down Dean’s legs so he was no longer straddling him. There were no tempting rolls of his hips. No teasing. Daddy was getting straight to the point.

           The first thing Dean thought when the lube touched his hole was “that’s cold.” There were no more coherent thoughts. No more processing. There was simply sensory experiences and events. No higher-level thinking in his brain. The second thought he had was “still empty.” Daddy began remedying that far too slowly. Dean could feel Cas’ breath above his ass. He kissed the dimples at the bottom of his back and all over his cheeks as he slowly teased his finger over the tight space. Dean arched his back and whined. His third thought was “get in.”

           He felt Cas’ breath by his ear. “Are you ready for Daddy to fill you up, baby boy?”

           Dean nodded and nuzzled closer to his daddy.

           Cas kissed down his throat, neck, back, and up again. While Dean was focused on the kisses and the teasing of his rim that he had gotten somewhat used to, Cas pushed his finger all the way in. Dean pushed back on the intrusion and moaned at the feeling of being full. The feeling of being owned by Daddy. Finally. Finally, Daddy was inside of him!

           “I told you not to move, love. Lay down and take it. Be my good boy. This is your punishment. You don’t get to come from this. You knew that when we started this. You take what Daddy gives you. No more, no less.” That was true, but Dean had never anticipated that something could feel this good. Cas’ movements never stayed the same. A few quick thrusts, and few slow ones, a mix of the two… It was a never-ending tease that Dean was welcoming with open arms. He had opened himself up enough to the point that one finger wasn’t supposed to give him surprises. Sure, one of his fingers would fill him a little, but he wasn’t completely full. Regardless of that, Cas seemed to know how to twist his finger and the speed to use to make Dean fall apart. He could feel his precum leaking onto the bed and he knew that he would cum before the five minutes were up if something didn’t change… and fast.

           “Good boy, you’re already two minutes in. Keep up that good work.” Only two minutes? He wasn’t even halfway done and his cock was painfully pressing into the mattress. If it wasn’t for the hypnotic way Cas touched him inside, then Dean probably would’ve gone soft from how hard his cock pushed into one of the mattress springs. He was sure he let out some moans and grunts, but he couldn’t hear due to the blood rushing in his ears. If Daddy would just add another finger, then he would be able to cum and have a cool down before his next punishment. It would be worth it if he could just cum from his daddy’s fingers.

           Suddenly, Cas’ finger was gone. Dean whined, in a totally manly way, as he felt his hole clenching around the empty air. Cas chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. Just getting a little more lube. I know how desperate you are to get your little-boy hole filled all the way up.” Cas leaned down and nipped at Dean’s earlobe. “I can’t wait to fill this hole, baby. It’s winking at me… begging me to fill it up. Did you know how slutty your little ass was?”

           Dean nodded his head quickly. Yes, yes, yes, he knew how slutty he was when it came to Cas. He had ridden more dildos than he was ready to admit thinking of those blue eyes and firm hands. After giving his ass a playful smack, Cas dove back in. Dean wasn’t sure, but he thought he could feel three fingers in him. It was stretching him beautifully and with the combination of the boxers in his mouth, he could honestly say he had never felt this full or complete. If only Daddy would let him cum. His rim was being stretched and Cas was moving so every third push or so, his fingers brushed Dean’s special place. Dean jerked every time. “You feel that baby? Feel me hitting your special spot? Makes you want to cum, doesn’t it, baby?”

           Dean could barely move, so he hoped that Cas understood that his jerky movements were supposed to be head nods. “Bad boys don’t get to cum, but Daddy gets to cum. Only thirty more seconds, Dean.”

           Dean’s eyes shot open. Cas was going to cum? Where was he going to cum? He couldn’t decide which option he liked better—feeling cum on his back, his hole, or in his mouth. Hell, he would be satisfied with feeling his Daddy’s cum on his arm or leg if it meant he got to feel it. Oh, well. Daddy would decide what’s best.

           “Do you want Daddy to mark you, baby boy? Mark you with his cum? Today isn’t about making it last a long time, sweetie. It’s about showing you that Daddy can use your hole and he can cum all he wants. You are daddy’s little boy. Daddy’s toy.”

           Moans escaped from Dean’s throat as Cas’ fingers pushed in even further. Dean looked back to see Cas jerking his cock with dilated eyes and parted lips. “You want Daddy’s cum, boy?”

           Dean moved his head slowly up and down and watched in rapture as Daddy came all over his back. It was so hot, Dean thought he may have some red marks after this from the heat of it all. It felt like Daddy was branding him with his cum. It eventually registered with Dean that the timer was going off. Daddy closed it and threw the phone onto the chair in the corner. “How did it feel for Daddy to cum on you and you had to lay there like a good boy?”

           Dean pulled the boxers out of his mouth. “Like I’m a good baby for Daddy. Like I’m his little slut. And like I want to cum really bad…” Dean murmured the last part and hid his face in the pillow.

           Cas only chuckled. “Don’t move, baby. Daddy has a reward for you since you took your punishment so, so well.” Dean felt Cas run a finger over his back, through the cum and sweat. Then, he felt Cas gently pull his cheeks apart and push a finger back in. “No one will ever make you and your hole feel like you do with Daddy and Daddy’s cum. It feels good being marked inside, doesn’t it, baby?”

           Of course, Dean nodded and then watched as Cas did something he didn’t even realize was a fantasy until that very moment. Cas picked up the pacifier off of the nightstand, ran it through the cum on Dean’s back until it was covered, and stuck it towards Dean’s mouth. Dean opened quickly and sucked down the flavor. Daddy’s taste all over his tongue. It felt so fucking good. It tasted salty, but it also had a hit of something that could only be described as “Cas.”

           His Daddy had marked him, inside and out. He felt owned, cherished, and he had never been so calm in his life. He had almost forgotten how badly he needed to cum. Almost. “Now, baby,” Cas looked him in the eyes and stroked his cheek as Dean sucked the toy, “I am going to go get something to clean us up with, and then, love, you can cum. Do you want cummies, baby?”

           Dean smiled behind the paci and rubbed his cheek on Cas’ hand. “Mhmm.”

           Cas left the room which left Dean to his predicament. He could feel the slickness of Cas’ cum in his hole. He could taste it. He could feel it cooling on his back. He felt good, but he needed to cum so badly he could hardly stand it. In the back of his mind, he knew that Cas would eventually let him and that Daddy knew what was best for his baby boy, but he began to feel a little panicked. What if Daddy ruined his orgasm? What if he wouldn’t help Dean cum? What if he cleaned him up and sent him on his way? What if, what if, what if?

           “If you keep thinking that hard, then smoke is going to come out of your ears.” Cas walked back into the room, sans shirt, with a warm cloth and a smirk.

           He gently wiped down Dean’s back and kissed the clean skin. “Beautiful, baby boy. Absolutely beautiful. Tell me, what do you need? I know what I want to give you, but now is your time to talk like a grown up.” Holy hell, how was he this perfect? How did he know how to make Dean’s worries disappear? Cas removed the paci and laid down on his back beside Dean, waiting for his response.

           “I… I wanna cum, Daddy. I want you to help me cum.”        

           “Do you need your pacifier?” Cas held it back to his lips.

           “N-no. I want your fingers, Daddy.”

           Cas’ eyes grew dark as he put the pacifier somewhere behind him. “Open, baby.” Dean obeyed and groaned as Cas filled his mouth. Two slender fingers almost choking him was better than any pacifier, any day of the week. “Baby, cum however you need to, okay? You took your punishment so well.”

           Dean continued to suck and keep eye contact and he turned on his side, facing Cas. He wrapped his leg around the other man’s hips and began grinding. He just needed that little bit of friction. His ass was still nice and sore and sticky with cum, his mouth full. He just needed some friction and for his Daddy to tell him it was okay. As his cock caught on Daddy’s jeans and touched the bare skin above the waist, Dean looked up and whimpered around Cas’ fingers, hoping to signal that he was close. “Cum, baby boy. Cum for your daddy.”

           With that, Dean’s orgasm ripped through him and left him shaking in his Daddy’s arms.

 

           At first, he wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or if it had all been a dream. However, once Dean stretched and felt the soreness in his back and the looseness in his shoulders, he knew that Cas had taken care of him. Cas… where had that bastard gotten off to?

           Dean slowly made his way out of bed, putting one of Cas’ t-shirts from his dresser on as he went. “Daddy?” Dean called into the living room and kitchen. Daddy wasn’t there. Hm. He walked into the kitchen. Nothing. Where was he? Dean needed his Daddy. Where had he gone? He needed to talk to Daddy, to Cas, to know that everything was still okay.

           Dean ran back into the bedroom, trying to find his phone to call Cas. Once he turned the light on, his toy squirrel, his blanket, and two books laying on the desk caught his eye. On top of them was a note. “Choose your bedtime story. Daddy’s taking a shower. I’ll be in soon to read to you and get you to bed. Love you, baby. You were perfect today.”

           He couldn’t help the smile that covered his face. Daddy would never leave him. Daddy loved him.

           Maybe that meant Cas loved him just as much.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks. I have had a lot going on with family and with work, so, it may be longer than my usual updates.
> 
> Also, please leave comments with where you would like to see this go! The plan I have is to extend this work to roughly 15,000 words and I have a lot of ideas. However, I can always use some inspiration!
> 
> Thank you for your support of my first fic!


	5. Want

Dean laid in Cas’ bed and closed his eyes. Thank goodness the power was back on. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy his current position if it weren’t. He had on his boxers and Cas’ loose Led Zeppelin shirt. It was almost see-through it was so old and worn. That’s why Dean loved it. It had a few holes starting to form around the hem and would no doubt be turned into one of his shop rags soon. Cas hated throwing clothes away and would always give them to Dean to use at the shop. He found his current use of the shirt much more enjoyable. He was able to feel the barely-there fabric drape over him and his nose was filled with the scent of Cas’ laundry detergent and body wash.

           This shirt was only part of the nirvana Dean found himself in after he and Daddy had finished their… “playtime.” The blanket Cas had bought him was gripped in one hand, the toy squirrel tucked into his elbow. He knew he wasn’t supposed to suck his thumb anymore, but it just felt right. It felt right to lay down, hold his soft toys close, suck his thumb, and drift into unconsciousness as he waited for Daddy to come back.

           When Daddy did return, he was only wearing his boxer briefs. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Hey, sweet boy. Want to read a bedtime story?”

           “Yea, Daddy. I wanna read that one.” Dean pointed to the paperback he had placed on the nightstand.

           “Ah, ‘Don’t Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus.’ That’s a good one.”        

           Cas quickly readjusted so he was laying down, propped up by a couple of pillows, so Dean could rest his head on his chest while he read. Sure enough, Dean quickly crowded into his space, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking up at the book. “Can I have my paci while you read?”

           “Of course, little one.”

           And so the first bedtime story began.

           As Cas was reading the book, Dean tried his absolute hardest to pay attention, but damn! Having a sexy man wrap his arms around you was a definite distraction. Dean tried not to smile when Cas would shift to turn the pages. Whenever he did that, he unintentionally gave Dean a little squeeze. This was what happiness was.

           Daddy was about halfway through the book when Dean began having a classic Winchester moment. He started getting nervous that once he was “Dean,” again instead of Cas’ baby that things would never be the same. He had never felt this level of peace and it scared him that it may be taken away from him. He couldn’t imagine anything or anyone else bringing him this much pleasure in his life. Dean could not let this slip away. At the same time, a small part of his brain reminded him that Daddy knew what was best. Cas was his best friend. This experience would never intentionally harm Dean in any way. Cas would ensure that. However, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he knew this would eventually slip away from him. Everything good in his life ended too soon.

           Before he knew it, Cas was finished with the book. Dean didn’t even know what the book was about. “So, baby boy, did you like that one?”

           Dean took out his paci and nuzzled Cas. He nodded his head. “Yea, it was real good… Read it again, Daddy? Please?

           “Will you pay attention this time?”

           Dean was sure that Cas could feel the heat from his blushing. “Yes, sir.”

           Cas ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. “That’s my good boy.”

           This time was nothing like the first. Dean actually paid attention, giggled, and commented on the book as Daddy read. It was so fucking nice to just relax with Cas like this. “That pigeon is so silly, Daddy! Would you let me drive the bus?”

           “Of course, baby! Do you think Daddy would be good at it?”

           Dean giggled. “Daddy’s car might as well be a bus. You would be great at it.”

           Cas pinched Dean’s arm. “Hey, you better show Daddy some respect.” Dean looked up, but the look on Cas’ face was soft. His smile was warm and Dean couldn’t help but mirror it.

           “Can I hear the end of the story, pretty please?”

           “Sure, little one.”

           Dean turned his attention back to the book and squeezed Cas’ waist. “Thanks, Daddy. You’re my favorite.”

           Cas only hummed. He began stroking Dean’s back as he continued to read. Dean giggled again, and not just because he was little in that moment. That book was fucking funny. Especially with Daddy’s silly voices. At the end, Dean was disappointed. “’Gain, Daddy.”

           “No, sweetie, I’m sorry. It’s getting late. We need to get some rest.”

           Dean huffed. “But-“

           Cas swatted his ass quickly. “But nothing. You need your rest little one.”

           “Yes, sir.” Dean was sure he looked silly as he sucked angrily on his paci. He looked even sillier when Cas removed it and he chased after it with an even angrier look.

           “Baby, we need to go to bed and we need to talk.”

           Oh, great. Here it comes. Dean seriously could not take this. He could not accept losing this. This was a one-time thing and Cas was going to end it. He had taken away his paci. It was done. Dean turned over and held his blanket tight. He couldn’t help that tears started to form.

           Cas spooned him tight and kissed his neck. “Baby, I know what you’re thinking.”

           “No, you don’t!” Now Dean really was a baby. Throwing a tantrum. Cas deserved it, though! Leading him on like this.

           “Yes. I do.” Cas continued kissing his neck and worked his way up to his earlobe. “You’re thinking that Daddy is going to send you back to your bed. Leave you alone. Never want to play anymore. Am I right?”

           Dean breathed in a shaky breath. “No…”

           Cas continued his assault on Dean. “Yes, it was. You’re wrong, though, baby. You know why you’re wrong?”

           Dean gulped. “No, sir.”

           “You’re wrong because,” Cas paused to press closer to Dean and grind his hips against his ass. Shit. That was a big cock. “As badly as you need to be filled, Daddy needs to fill you up. Do you understand that? I need this as much as you do, baby. You make Daddy so fucking happy.”

           Dean could only moan. He rolled his hips against Cas and shivered. “R-really?”

           “Yea, really. Daddy loves filling up his baby. There’s just one problem.”

           “What, Daddy?”

           “Tomorrow, we both have to be grownups. We have to go help our friends move into their new place, ‘member? So, we need to help each other change back to just plain, old Cas and Dean. We both have to be grownups tomorrow, baby.”

           “No.”

           “Honey, I love this as much as you, but-“

           “I don’t want to be ‘old’ Cas and Dean. I want… I…” Dean broke down into a full-on sob. He clutched Cas’ hand to his chest and let it out.

           Cas tensed for a moment before showering Dean with kisses. “Baby, we’re never going back to ‘old’ Dean and Cas. We’re in this together now, okay? I’m always going to protect when you’re scared now. Daddy’ll always be here, baby.”

           “That’s not enough!”

           Cas cleared his throat. “What, um… What would be enough?”        

           Dean flipped over so he was facing the other man. “I want you to protect me when I’m scared _and_ happy _and_ mad _and_ excited! I want you, damn it! I want you, Cas! I don’t just need you to be my Daddy. I need you to be my best friend and boyfriend and fucking--- I need you in any way I can get you!”

           Cas stared for a moment. He put his hand up to Dean’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “Dean,” Fuck, he hasn’t called him Dean through this whole thing. “Dean,” he closed his eyes and put his forehead to Dean’s. “I’ve always been yours. You’ll always have me.”

           Dean smiled and tucked his head under Cas’ chin. “Promise?”

           “Promise, Dean.” Cas rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. “I have, uh… I’ve been yours since the day we met. Do you want to know what I want?”

           “…Um, yea… Yea, I do.” Dean licked his lips and looked up at Cas’ mouth. It looked so tempting.

           And then he was on his back with his arms above his head. Cas held down his wrists and kissed and licked on his neck. “I want those little grunts in the morning. The ones you make before you’ve had coffee and can’t quite speak yet.” Cas continued sucking on one spot, definitely leaving a mark while he ground his hips down slowly. Dean could only let out shallow breaths as he continued.

           “I want after-work fussiness. When you’ve had a bad day and you need to vent and vent until you’re out of breath. I want those times when we fall asleep on the couch watching TV after you’ve said all you can.”

           Cas moved his lips to the other side of Dean’s throat but kept his hands firm. “I want pie versus cake debates while we shove each other out of the way to use the sink first.”

           Dean felt like he could cum in his underwear like a teenager if Cas kept fucking teasing him like this. “I want your sarcasm and teasing and obnoxiousness.”

           Cas was relentless. Talking so fucking sweetly as he was doing such dirty, dirty things to Dean. “And after tonight…” Cas kept his hands where they were but looked into Dean’s eyes. Dean gulped. What the fuck was he going to say? This was so fucking sexy. “I want your moans. I want your begging. I want your desperation and your release. I want those little sighs and gasps. I want that tight heat. I want to fill you up, baby. Over and over again until you can’t see straight. I want to be your Daddy and I want to be your lover and I want to fucking wreck you.”

           Dean laid there, mouth agape, as he stared into Cas’ eyes. “Y-“ He had to swallow because his mouth was so dry. “Yes. Fucking yes, baby.”

           Cas smirked and gripped Dean’s wrists tighter. “You’re my baby.”

           Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Cas, I want you so bad right now.” He lifted his hips to prove his point.

           “Oh, I know sweetie. I want you too. But, I was serious. We need some rest. We have a lot of moving to help with tomorrow. Before you start pouting, remember that I am going to reward you if you’re a good sport about this.”

           “Hmm... what’s the reward? I need to know if it’s worth it.” Dean half-smiled but quit quickly as Cas finally moved his hands to rub his nipples.

           “It’s worth it, baby. I have plans for you. Plans for my little boy. And all of them end the same way… you covered in your own cum with something filling up those holes of yours. That’s what you want isn’t baby? To be nice and full for me?”

           “Fuck! Yes! Now how the hell am I supposed to go to sleep like this?” Dean gestured to his groin and looked at Cas with a you-better-fucking-take-care-of-that look on his face.

           “Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe you could go to sleep if you were full?”         

           Hell yea. “Oh, definitely, Daddy.”

           “Yea?”

           “Yea.”

           “Then go get your plug.”

           Dean’s face went blank and he knew all the color drained from his face. “My what?” Play it cool, play it cool, Winchester.

           “Dean. Seriously. We’ve lived together for three years. You’ve left it in the bathroom one to many times. Sometimes I come home for my lunch hour. I see things. I know things.” He kissed Dean’s cheek. “Now, be a good boy and get your plug if you want to be filled tonight.”

           “I don’t understand why you can’t just fill me up tonight.”

           Cas rolled off of him and shook his head. “Dean, we have been friends for so long. Our first time isn’t going to be rushed or pressured. We’re going to take our time and work up to it. When I take you for the first time, I’m going to need hours. Not minutes.”

           Dean most certainly did not whine like a puppy in response. “I don’t know if I want to be filled with anything other than you.” Way to go, Winchester. You are officially the bitch in this relationship.

           “Then how about you suck on my fingers until you fall asleep?”

           Dean thought for a moment. “Okay. That’s fair, I guess.”

           “Good.”

           Cas turned over to turn off the bedside lamp. When he turned back, Dean was already in his space, ready for some serious cuddling. Dean arranged himself so he was right beside Cas. Head on his chest, leg securely around his hips. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

           Cas placed his fingers in Dean’s mouth and sighed as he started to suckle. “Goodnight, Dean.”

          

 

          

 

 


	6. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty fluffy chapter between Cas and Dean.

           Dean cracked his eyes open as sunlight began to make its way through the window. He smiled as he remembered where he was. He was in Cas’ bed… Daddy’s bed. He couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across his face as he stretched as much as he could. His back popped and as he returned to his original position, he could feel Daddy wrap his arms even tighter around his waist. After last night, there was no more doubting or fear. Cas wanted him just much as he wanted him… Everything was reciprocated. Dean’s confidence was through the roof.

           Dean slowly pushed his ass back onto Cas’ morning wood and smirked as he heard a quiet gasp from the other man. Daddy was a hard sleeper, so Dean rubbed himself onto him a little harder. Still not fully awake. Feeling adventurous, Dean drug one of Cas’ hands up to his mouth and began sucking on his index finger. After a few moments, and contemplating if he should just get up, Dean felt Cas grind his hips up and felt that enormous cock sliding up and down his ass. He also felt the hand around this waist move and grip his hip. The finger in his mouth pushed in deeper.

           “Good morning, my dirty boy.” Daddy’s voice was deep and rumbling in Dean’s ear. He could only whimper in response. “Such a dirty little boy for Daddy waking me up like this. Needy, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

           Dean smiled in response around the finger in his mouth. He nodded his head slowly and moved his hips so Cas’ cock was caught between his thighs. He had Daddy right where he wanted him. Finally, Daddy was going to fuck him and fill him and wreck him and all of those things he wanted.

           His train of thought was cut short when Cas moved them so he was laying on Dean’s back. Dean found himself once again trapped between Daddy and the mattress. “We went over this last night.” Cas nibbled on Dean’s ear and added another finger to his mouth. “You’re my baby. I own you, sweet boy. I decide what pleasure you get. I thought that you understood that.” Dean felt defiant and confident as he laid there. He decided to chuckle in response. He wanted Daddy to prove that. He wanted Daddy to claim him in the dirtiest way that he could.

           Again, his train of thought changed when the fingers in his mouth were removed and he was flipped to his back. “Are you really challenging me, baby? You need Daddy to prove that you are completely owned?”

           “You really like talking Daddy… Show me.” Dean smirked and looked up as innocently as possible through his lashes. He didn’t expect the… well… growl that came from Cas’ throat. All at once, his head was jerked backward by his hair, hot breath was in his ear, and a hand was around his leaking cock.

           “You little slut of mine. Daddy will give you what you need. You need to remember what you are, don’t you?” Between his words, Cas bit and licked Dean’s ear and neck.

           “Y-yea, Daddy. Remind me…” As good as it was to be full, Dean was learning that Daddy’s hand trailing up and down his cock was definitely a close second.

           “You are mine.” Daddy’s lips trailed down Dean’s chest and sucked his right nipple into his mouth as his hand found his left. “Your nipples are mine. Mine to bite and suck and leave wanting more.” Dean was sure that he was going to cum from that stimulation alone. Cas could play him like a fined-tuned instrument. His mouth moved lower and his drug his teeth down Dean’s stomach. “Your tummy is mine to fill with yummy food and butterflies, but right here,” Daddy moved down a little more and bit right above Dean’s belly-button, “right here, Daddy fills you up with his cum.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It was finally going to happen. Right? Fuck, it had to. Cas straddled Dean and pulled his cock slowly from its confines. Dean’s jaw dropped and he could feel drool on his lip moving to his chin. He knew Cas was big. He just didn’t expect his cock to be so… pretty. The thickness was proportional to the length and the thick vein underneath was slowly pulsing with want. Daddy was at least two inches bigger than him and any fake cock he had ever taken. Fuck.

           Instead of pulling Dean’s underwear down as he expected, he laid his cock down on Dean’s stomach and smiled. “See, baby boy, that’s how deep Daddy will be in you when I fill you up for the first time. You’re going to be so fucking full of cum. I’ll plug you up and cum in that sweet little hole over and over and over until I can see it. Right here.” When he said those last words, Cas pushed down on Dean’s stomach right above where his cock was laying.

           Dean tried to speak, to beg Daddy to do it right then, but Daddy’s fingers were back in his mouth before he could say anything. He was so overloaded he didn’t even know what to do. Every part of his body felt like a live wire. “Your little mouth is mine. I can’t decide if I want to put my cock in your mouth or special hole first… It’s just so tempting to make you keep me inside your mouth all day…” At this point, Dean was sure that Cas wasn’t even talking _to_ him. He was talking _at_ him. He was literally just thinking out loud at Dean’s expense. Dean felt a little used, but instead of feeling ashamed, he felt sexy and powerful underneath Daddy’s hands.

           As if he heard Dean’s thoughts, Cas smiled down at him. “You are so good, baby. Do you want cummies? Hmm? Do you want Daddy to make you squirt?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Now he was dialing into Dean’s little feminization kink. Dean knew that he had kept that well under wraps. Who the fuck was this man and what did he do with his quiet little Cas?

           Dean nodded around the fingers and provided Daddy with the most demure smile he could manage. Cas moaned deeply and touched his forehead as he removed his fingers from Dean’s mouth. “I also love your mouth because it’s where your sassiness comes out, it’s how you tell me you love me, that you want more, and it’s where I want my mouth right now.” Dean looked up and shivered. They hadn’t kissed yet. Dean hoped that it would be as good as everything else. It had to be.

           Dean leaned up a little before being pushed back down. “Boy, let Daddy take care of you. Let Daddy love you, Dean.” He slowly nuzzled his nose against Dean’s before leaning down to kiss him slowly.

           After all the intense, almost urgent touches from earlier, this was like a bucket of ice water. Dean realized in that moment all of the love that was behind Cas’ touches. As Cas’ lips melded against his own, Dean moaned quietly. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him closer. Cas allowed it as his own hand ran down to take Dean’s cock out of his boxers. He adjusted himself so their erections were beside one another and began jacking them slowly.

           Dean could hardly breathe when he felt the heat and thickness of Daddy’s cock touching his own. Cas began jerking them a little faster, but he never slowed down the attack he had made on Dean’s mouth. At this point, Dean had all of the closed-mouth kisses he wanted. He decided to be a little daring and licked Daddy’s lips and absolutely did not squeal as the other man parted his lips. Suddenly, their tastes mingled and morning breath was a thing of the past. Dean’s fingers wove into Cas’ hair and began bucking his hips up to meet Daddy’s hand. Dean didn’t want to talk and break the kiss, so that was the closest warning he could give that he was close. Cas seemed to understand and nodded his head slowly enough so their kiss was not disturbed.

           Dean froze and knitted his brows together as his cock jerked and he came all over Cas’ hand. He blinked twice before he saw Cas’ mixing with his own. Sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room. Both men were too afraid to move. So much love surrounding them and the evidence of their love covering them both.

           Dean looked up and saw Daddy was looking down as him with a happy smile on his lips. Without realizing he was doing it, Dean opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Cas chuckled and shook his head. He brought his hand up to Dean’s mouth and moaned as Dean began cleaning their mess off of his hand. “G-good boy, Dean. My good baby boy.”

           Dean simply moaned and continued his little kitten licks over Daddy’s hand until it was clean. “Love you, Daddy.”

           “I love you, too, sweet boy. I’m going to get a rag to finish cleaning us up, and then I’ll be right back. We have quite a while before we have to get ready for today.” Dean yawned, nodded, and stretched his arms high above his head before curling down into the bed. Cas kissed his forehead and got up. Right before he got to the door, he turned back, handing Dean his blankie and pacifier. “My baby.”

 

           After cleaning both of them up and telling Dean to go brush his teeth and use the bathroom, Cas wrapped his arms firmly around the other man. For a few minutes, they just laid there. They laid still, listening to one another’s breath and sighs of contentment. Every now and then one would run their hand over the other’s arm or side. Slow, lazy kisses on every available piece of skin. Eventually, Cas broke the silence. “So, I know that it may be hard to transition back from your headspace… I thought of something that may help you out.” Cas gave a half-smile as he stroked Dean’s hair.

           “Hmm?” Dean was so blissed out that he couldn’t even form words.

           “I don’t want you to forget who you belong to, Dean. I own you and I mean that.”

           “I know, Cas. I like belonging to you. Feels good. Safe.”

           “Mhmm. I know. I like owning you. I want you to be calm and feel that way all day. We’re going to be with our friends and I want you to be your usual rambunctious self. However, you have to remember who you belong to, dear.”

           Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ chest. “What do you suggest, Daddy?”             

           “You have three rules that you have to follow. If you do not follow them, then you will be punished when we get home.”

           “That sounds like fun, Daddy. What are my rules?”

           “One, do not cum without me giving you permission.”

           “I would never do that, Daddy.”

           “Well, you’re going to need to shower later, and I know how you like to spend that time. You have quite the loud mouth on you, baby.”         

           Dean chuckled. “Yea, well, ain’t my fault you turn me on.”

           Cas rolled his eyes and began playing with Dean’s hair. “You know I love you, sweet boy. I would never let anyone talk badly about you, would I?”

           “No, of course not.”

           “So, that’s where rules two and three come in. Rule two, you have to accept compliments today. If anyone thanks you or compliments you, say you’re welcome or thank you in return. No deflecting. Rule three, you cannot talk badly about yourself or put yourself down in any way.”

           “Hmm…” Dean furrowed his brow and huffed quietly. That was going to be very difficult.

           “If you don’t follow the rules, then you will be punished, little one. However, if you are my good boy all day, which I know you can be, then I’ll reward you. I’ll make you forget your own name because you will be flying so high, baby.”

           Dean nodded quickly. “Yea, Daddy. I can do it. I promise. I can do it.” He was definitely _not_ sure that he could do it, but he knew that Cas would have something amazing planned if he could do it.

           Cas nuzzled his neck and kissed his throat gently. “I know you can, love. Now, we have a little while before Charlie said she needed us, so, why don’t we take a short nap before getting ready.”

           “Yes, Daddy!” Dean quickly got into what he was now calling “his spot,” at least in his own mind. Cas quickly pulled him close and pushed his pacifier to his lips. Before accepting it, Dean whispered, “Love you, Cas.”

           “As I love you, little one.”

 

           When Dean opened his eyes from his nap, he was pleasantly sore all over. His paci had fallen out at some point and it was just him and his blanket in bed. He sat up, listening for where Cas might have gone off to. He could hear something in the kitchen and hoped that Daddy was cooking.

           As soon as he stood, Dean was reminded of just how fucking sexy all of this was. He saw clothes all over the floor, his squirrel in the chair, and various, shall we say “supplies,” like lube and the pacifiers littered the desk. He was totally fine living the rest of his life exactly like this.

           Dean walked to the kitchen as quietly as possible. Even though he was definitely the submissive one in all of this, he really loved Cas. He wanted a chance to watch him in his element. So, Dean leaned on the door jam, crossed his arms, and just watched. Cas had music playing softly and he flipped the burgers on the stove. He hummed along quietly as he got down two glasses from the cabinet next to the stove. He held one in his hand and Dean could tell he was contemplating if he should get Dean his Batman cup instead.

           “You know, since we’re going to be with other people, it might be best for me to drink from that.” Dean laughed at how Castiel jumped and turned around with a wild look in his eye.

           “I’m sorry, you scared me.” With that, he turned back around and began pressing the burgers with the spatula.

           “Sorry I snuck up on ya.” Dean crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. He was taller than Cas, so he easily rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “Thank you for cooking, babe.”

           “Y-you’re welcome.” Cas sounded off. Dean did not like that. He wrapped his arms a little tighter and kissed Cas’ cheek.

           “You okay?”

           Cas removed the pan from the burner and turned around. “Dean, I need to us to talk like adults for a minute.”

           “Sure, but I’m gonna keep holdin’ you.” He smirked, which earned him a slap on the arm.

           “Fine.” Cas looked up at him and sighed. “What do you want us to be? I made what I want clear and I think I know what you want, but I do not want there to be any confusion as we start this day, understand?”

           Dean nodded. “Yea, we need to actually talk through all this. Sooner rather than later, right?”

           “Right.”

           “Well, for me… I want this.” Dean gestured around himself. “I still want us to be best friends and roommates. I still want us to live the way we’ve always lived together. But… I, uh… want to be able to kiss you when I want and I want you to, uh, make love or whatever, to me…”          

          Cas smirked at that last comment. “Do you want to be _officially_ in a relationship?” Cas rolled eyes when he said ‘officially’ and acted like he was gagging. He always hated hearing people talk about that and now he was having the conversation.

           “Fuck yes, I want to be in an official relationship. I’m not ready to tell any of our friends ‘cause can you even imagine how much they’re gonna mess with us now? But, yea, Cas. I want a relationship. I want to be your boyfriend,” Dean drug out the last word in a taunting way, almost singing, “and your lover,” he continued the pattern, “and your baby…” He laughed as Cas hit his arm again.

           “Okay, you annoying man of mine. Go take your shower.”

           Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the lips before turning around. “Fine, whatever you say.”

           “And don’t you forget it. Oh! I also bought some new towels. Tell me what you think.”

           “Okay!”

           Dean walked into the bathroom and let the water begin heating up. As he did, he stripped off his boxers and threw them in the hamper. Then, happy as he could possibly be, he walked back into the kitchen with his cock hanging half-hard between his legs. “Hey, babe, are the towels already in the closet?”

           Cas turned, “Yea--- damn it, Dean! We’re never going to get anything done with you like this. Check the closet if you want to know so badly.”

           Dean cackled as he walked away, giving a little sway of his hips as he went. Cas caught up with him and grabbed him around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. “You need to behave, young man.”

           Dean’s laugh quickly changed to a moan. “Oh, really?”

           “Yes, really. Take your shower, without jerking off, and then come eat lunch. If you don’t do as your owner said, then you’ll have consequences, dear.” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and stroked it until it was fully hard. “Now, go follow Daddy’s rules.”

           With that, Cas walked back to the kitchen, leaving Dean hard and frustrated in the hallway. “You dick!”

           “Love you, too, baby. Now, go, before the hot water runs out.”

           Dean called over his shoulder as he walked “You’re lucky I think you’re sexy.”

           “I am aware.”

           Dean checked the closet to find all shades of pink towels filling the bottom shelf. Daddy knew about his little secret and catered to it.

           Damn. This day couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo originally, I planned for this to be about 15k words, but now I don't even know when it's going to end. This chapter was getting super long, so I thought I would chop it in two. 
> 
> Please leave comments! Love you all, thank you!


	7. Punished

After Dean showered and ate lunch with Cas, the two finished getting ready and headed out the door. It was like any other time they left together; Dean with a Henley and distressed jeans (from _work_ , he did _not_ buy them like that, thank you very much,) and Cas with dark denim pants and a nice button up. Dean had his aviators resting on top of his head as they walked down the corridor to the parking garage. The difference today was that the two couldn’t stop smiling or keep from touching each other. Rather it was holding hands or Dean slinging his arm around Cas’ shoulders, they were always touching.

           As Cas looked over to the driver’s seat of the Impala, he couldn’t help but smile. The windows were up due to the crisp autumn air and slight mist, but somehow Dean’s hair was still windblown. How did he get this lucky? As he pondered on this, Dean reached his hand over the bench seat and grabbed Cas’ tightly.

           “So, what all does Charlie need us to do today? I never got any details.”

           “As far as I know, most of the moving is already done. We’re needed for constructing a few new bookshelves and moving around big furniture within the apartment. It shouldn’t be too difficult.” Cas began absentmindedly running his thumb over Dean’s.

           “Good. With all this damn rain I bet it’s been a bitch to get everything inside.”        

           “Oh, I’m sure. In fact, they’re calling for it to be back this afternoon. No thunderstorms or anything. I checked. It’s just so wet.”

           “That’s what she said.”

           “For the love of God, Dean.”

           Dean just cackled as he turned out of the parking lot. “You love me.”

           “Should I though?”

           “Oh, absolutely.”

           “Fine. Anyways, I noticed that you didn’t do your laundry yesterday.”

           And so began a normal conversation between the two men. Laundry was always a point of contention. It really was astounding how even though their relationship had changed so much, so quickly… everything was still oddly the same.

 

           “Fuckin’ a!” So, as it turns out, IKEA bookshelves are a bit of a bitch to construct. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were not exempt from this rule.

           “I hate these fucking cam screws! Only able to screw something in half-way. This is fucking-“

           “Dean!”

           “What?!”

           “You need to calm down.” Cas was looking at Dean very seriously as if he didn’t have a swollen thumb from a misplaced nail strike with a hammer.

           “I. Hate. IKEA. It is not a secret.”

           “I know you hate it, but—“

           “I more than hate it. I… fucking hate it! I hate it more than… I don’t know. I just hate it. Nothing makes sense and fuck these instructions and—“ Dean went on his rant for a few more minutes while angrily screwing in half-screws before Cas had had enough.

           With Charlie and Dorothy in the next room, Cas decided to take a chance. He walked over and sat behind Dean on the floor. He began massaging his shoulders. “I know, baby,” he whispered in his ear. “I know you hate this, but you are such a good friend to volunteer. You’re so good. I know the rain is getting to you, too. Here.” Gently, Cas pushed his thumb into Dean’s lip. Dean happily opened up and leaned his weight back onto the other man. He closed his eyes and suckled softly.

           “It’s all okay, sweet boy. Everyone gets frustrated, we just have to calm back down. You are such a good boy for Daddy.”

           Dean nodded his head and took Cas’ other hand in his. He was suddenly calm about the whole situation. Cas always knew what he needed.

           Slowly, Cas pulled his thumb back out. “Who do you belong to, baby?”

           “Mmm.. you, Daddy. I’m your baby boy.”

           “That’s right. I’ll always make it okay.” With that, he put his thumb back and kissed the top of Dean’s head.

           Dean wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it was nice. The constant thump of Cas’ heart. The way his Daddy’s thumb tasted in his mouth. It was perfection. However, they heard the girls coming out of the room and quickly went back to their jobs.

           “Hey, guys! Come on to the kitchen. I’ve got some stuff to make sandwiches before you leave. It’s getting a little stormy out there and I know you need to get on home.”

           “Thanks, Charlie! We really appreciate it.” Dean followed them into the kitchen.

           “Hey, Dean, I wanted to tell you—the new rims on the Impala look great! Did you put them on yourself?”

           Oh, boy. Now was time to follow Daddy’s rule! “Yea, I did. They do look pretty cool, don’t they?”

           “Absolutely!”

           Cas beamed at Dean. He was so proud of his boy. He was lucky to be his Daddy.

 

           After lunch, Dean and Cas were gathering their things to leave. “Dean, Cas, seriously. Thank you so much for helping out.”

           “You’re welcome, Charlie.” Cas smiled and opened the door for them to leave.

           “Yea, seriously. It’s not even a thing. Happy to help.” Dean smiled and waved as he walked out. It was only then that he realized his mistake.

 

           “Dean, love, you broke a rule.”

           “Y-yea. I know.” Dean swallowed and looked up from his place on the couch to Cas leaning on the kitchen door jam.

           “Which one did you break?” Cas began stalking his way over to Dean while licking his lips.

           “I, uh… When Charlie told me ‘thanks for helping today,’ I said that it wasn’t a big deal and that it didn’t really matter that I had helped. You, you told me to say ‘you’re welcome.’ I downplayed how hard I worked. I broke that rule.”

           Cas sat down and opened his arms. Dean fell into them without question. “Good boy, remembering what I told you. You know that I love you, dear, but unfortunately, I promised a punishment so I must give it to you.”

           “I know, Daddy.” Dean wasn’t even sure that Cas could hear him since he was talking so quietly.

           “Daddy still loves you.”

           “I know, Daddy.”

           “Daddy still wants you. Owns you.”

           “Yes, Daddy. I know.”

           “Good boy. Now, go take a shower. I want you to get nice and clean for me. Then, come back to the living room with no clothes. You can get your pacifier and blanket if you think you will need them. When you get in here, you will sit on the floor by my feet. Do you understand your instructions, sweet boy?” Cas continued to stroke Dean’s hair as he explained his expectations. He definitely noticed the shudder that went through Dean as he spoke.

           “Yes, Daddy. I understand.” Cas could feel Dean’s lips moving on his chest as he spoke. He was so quiet, embarrassed no doubt, that he was near silent.

           “Good boy. What are they?”

           “Um… I need to take a shower and come back in here with nothin’ on ‘cept my toys if I need them. I need to… I need to sit at Daddy’s feet when I get in here.”

           “Perfect, angel. Now, you go get started. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

 

           When Dean exited the bathroom, he grabbed a pacifier from his room and walked into the living room. Cas’ back was turned to him, as he was sitting on the couch watching some documentary. Dean walked around the couch and was about to sit down where he had been instructed, but what he saw made him freeze. Cas was sitting with his legs spread slightly with his manhood standing at attention. What the fuck. This was not a punishment at all. Seeing Daddy’s cock? Fuck yea.

           Dean smirked and sat down. He looked up at Cas and batted his eyelashes. “What do you need me to do now, Daddy?” Oh, no, a punishment of sucking dick. How horrible. Nooo. Psshh. Please.

           “Here are the rules, boy. I know that you are feeling rather confident that you are going to enjoy this, but this is a punishment. You will not enjoy this. Your punishment is to compliment yourself.” What the actual fuck, Cas?  “You have to think of compliments for yourself- genuine ones- since you could not accept one today. While you’re doing that, I’m going to be jerking my cock while looking at your pretty little self. When I cum, you can’t have any. You’re going to clean me up any other way that you wish, but you cannot use your mouth.”

           Dean sat with his jaw on the floor. Seriously, he was pretty sure he could feel the linoleum on the bottom of his chin. “D-daddy?”

           “Now is your time to get out of this, Dean. Be honest with me. Can you handle your punishment?”

           Ugh, he was such a good Daddy. “I can handle it. I deserve it.”

           “Good baby. Now, open your mouth.” Dean furrowed his brow but followed Cas’ instructions. Cas slipped his thumb into Dean’s mouth and held his chin up with the rest of his fingers. Then, he tucked his thumb behind Dean’s bottom teeth and gently tugged him closer. Dean was at eye-level with the cock he had literally been drooling over for five years.

           Cas must have heard Dean’s quiet moans. “Close your mouth and suck, baby. Can’t be a proper punishment without you being a little hard and needy for me, can it?”

           Dean sucked the digit as hard as he could. Licking, sucking, massaging, begging Castiel to let him taste his cock and cum. He understood having to compliment himself… That made sense. It matched the rule that he broke. But not being able to have his mouth full of Daddy’s cum? That wasn’t fair. He only tasted it twice but he was addicted. It was so fucking filthy and yummy at the same time. Cas caught on to his little plan of seduction. “You disobeyed me, love. Your reward was going to be to have me feed you while you sat on one of your toys and you were going to have Daddy’s cum for dessert. It’s a shame you won’t be getting that tonight… Maybe next time.”

           Dean could honestly feel tears wanting to form in his eyes. He wanted Cas so fucking badly. It was torture. He had to give the man credit, he was pretty fucking creative. Sadistic, but creative. “Open your mouth and start, baby. Genuine compliments.”

           And with that, Cas moved his hand from Dean’s mouth to his own cock. He was already half hard, but he gave a few easy jerks to get it back to stone. He stared down at Dean with his bottom lip between his teeth and an animalistic gleam in his eye.

           Dean was ready for this to be over. “I… I-uh… One good thing…” Dean was terrible at recognizing the good in himself but it was fucking impossible to do with a monster cock six inches away from your face. “I’m really good at my job. I-uh…” He coughed to try to cover his moan as he saw Cas throw his head back onto the couch cushion. “I know cars really well and can fix pretty much anything. I’ve been like… fuck,” Now there was precum. Fucking fabulous. “Uh, I’ve been able to fix everything that’s ever been in the shop.”

           “Good, little one. Spit on it for me, would you, baby?” Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Once his brain came back online, Dean nodded his head before raising up and spitting down on Cas’ cock. It made it shine and if he was just two or three inches closer, his mouth would be full right about now. “Keep going, back in your original position. You need to remember how perfect you are, baby. Fucking sexy little thing.”              

           Dean knew that Cas was enjoying this as much as Dean was hating it. It was a damn pain in the ass. “I am a nice pers—“

           “I need genuine compliments, Dean. So give me specifics with that one.”

           “I’m a nice guy, cause I…” There is a literal perfect penis in front of his face and he can’t have it. Motherfucker! “Cause I always open the door for the old ladies that live in the building,” Yea, talk about old ladies. Make your own dick go down. “I make pies for people when they’re sick, and I, uh, I volunteer at the animal shelter sometimes.”

           “Excellent, baby.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Give yourself a sexy compliment, baby. I’m so hard looking at those pretty lips. I wish they were around me. I need you to help me, okay? Help Daddy cum.”

           “A sexy compliment?” As much of a turn on as all that was, Dean had no idea what a ‘sexy compliment’ was.

           “What are you good at in bed?” Cas turned his head and nibble at Dean’s jaw before sitting back on the couch; perfect dick still red and begging for release right in front of its victim.

           “Oh, I, I don’t know, Daddy.” Dean looked down and felt his blood rising up to his cheeks. Less was going to his dick, so that was a good thing.

           “Yea, you do. Look at me. What are you good at in bed, baby boy?”

           “In bed… I… I’m good at riding.” Dean could hardly hear himself talk. He doubted that Cas even knew he said anything unless he was looking at his lips. Which apparently he was earlier, so…

           “You’re good at what?”

           “Riding.” Dean spoke up a little more, but it was still quiet.

           “What?” Cas leaned down.

           “Riding!” Dean finally raised his voice.

           “Hmm.. still can’t hear you.”

           “Riding! I’m good at riding cock, okay? I like being on top and being able to go all the way down and getting filled up! I like feeling that soreness in my thighs! I like being told I’m a good cock slut! I’m fucking good at taking dick! Is that what you wanted to fucking hear?”

           When Dean finally looked up at Daddy with his angriest of looks, it immediately softened. As he looked up, he saw cum hitting Cas’ chest and the sexiest expression he had ever seen in his life. What an O-face. After a few quick seconds of Cas coming back to himself, he looked down and laughed. “Yes. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Come sit on Daddy’s lap, baby boy.”

           Dean jumped up quickly, ignoring the pain in his knees from being on them for so long. He sat so their cocks were touching like they were that morning. “Daddy, if I can’t have your cum, then I want to cum. Please?”

           Cas shook his head. “I’m going to let you cum after you finish cleaning me up. You get to cum after I’ve given you some compliments myself. You did beautifully, baby. You took your punishment so well.”

           Dean smiled. “I love you, Daddy.”

           “I love you. Now. Finish cleaning me up so you can cum.”

           Dean walked to the bathroom to get a rag and he felt… strange. Not a bad strange. It was just strange to feel content after being denied and punished. He felt nice. Which made him feel absolutely peculiar. When Dean returned to the living room with a warm, damp rag, he ran it over Cas’ chest slowly. “It’s a shame all this is going to waste. I have so many places you could’ve put it.”

           Cas gave a full laugh. “Next time, baby boy. Next time. Now, get in the bedroom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, this was going to go with the previous chapter, but it was a little too long. Going ahead and warning you-- the next chapter will be all plot. Sorry! But, hey, you just got two delicious little chapters.  
> As always, kudos and comments are literally my life force.
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, everyone.

At this point in time, I am marking this story as complete. I have every intention of adding more to it, but I do not know when that will be.

To say that this has been a difficult month is an absolute understatement. Since November 1st, my grandfather has passed, my uncle has been diagnosed with a severe medical condition, my younger brother was in the hospital for a week, I have had significant car trouble, I have had issues at work, and I am having to deal with my depression for the first time in roughly five years. I am quite a control freak and I need to put some responsibilities on the back burner, which is quite difficult. As my husband says, "you gotta chill, woman."

I am taking some mental health time to try to get back on track with work and my personal life. (And if I'm being honest, laundry.)

I am in no way abandoning this fic, but updates have been postponed for the time being. I did not want anyone to think I had forgotten!

Thank you so much for your continued support and I truly appreciate it!

I look forward to resuming this story as soon as possible. 

<3   
Love, L.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any suggestions as to where you would like to see this go-- I'll be happy to consider. Right now, I have a very loose plan! At this point, due to personal stuffs, I don't have a strict posting schedule planned. However, it will be updated at least once a week-- just not sure about a day yet.


End file.
